Sanctuary
by Melpomene Rose
Summary: IYxKa! . He about wet himself in surprise when the sweetly scented new girl, Kagome, of all people began to glow a violet-pink so softly that only his hanyou eyes could discern it. His vertically slitted amber eyes went impossibly wide as he stared ba


_Soundtrack for this chapter-Paramore songs!_

Hi minna! I am so excited to bring this out to you!! Not only is this my first IYxKag fic, it's my first Inuyasha fic ever! Not that I haven't read enough of them though…I think I'm addicted to them, to be honest. So please tell me what you think about this, I'm really eager to hear all the feedback. I haven't been able to write for so long because of my illnesses, so I am like, so pumped for this. I know it's very short, but it's just the prologue, of sorts.

As always, **All Standard Disclaimers Apply(ASDA)**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

His eyes were glued to her, staring, as she was introduced to the college class as the newest student of the English Composition class. Her shiny ebony hair was contained in a rather loose, but severe looking bun and though her eyes were kept mostly downcast, his keen hanyou eyesight was able to discern the shining gimlet grey of her eyes. She was silent as the teacher introduced her as Kagome Higurashi and the girl gave a half-hearted wave before trying to find a seat. The class was required for all majors, (including Inuyasha's, which was sculpture in metals) and as such was very full. The only open seat was in front of his. She was petite, now that he got a better look at her, wearing moderately stylish clothes. She wasn't trendy by any means, but the dark red cashmere scarf she wore around her neck intrigued him. He got a whiff of her scent as she sat down, a strange mixture of sakura flowers, shrine incense, and clay. A strange mixture it was, but to him it was oddly pleasing. He was intrigued.

Kagome looked on, feeling disconnected as the professor introduced her to the rest of the class. Yet another required class for her major…how she wished she was in her little studio, up to her elbows in clay. _Can't go back there can't go back can't go back can't go BACK! She_ wouldn't ever be able to return to the small, sun-dappled studio that she had called her own. The professor bade her to take a seat, but because of the popularity of the course, the only open seat was in front of a rather wild-looking young man. From her upbringing in her grandfather's shrine in Tokyo, she guessed he must have been a hanyou, but of what type she wasn't sure. He was very handsome, she gave him that much, with his long silvery white hair and almost feral amber eyes. The soft white ears sticking out of that mass of hair captivated her. Kagome wondered if they were as soft to touch as they looked. Being a potter, touch was one of her most important senses, and her fingers itched to touch him. It wasn't until she noticed him subtly scenting the air as she sat down in front of that she knew what kind of demon his human side shared its body with. _Ah, inu-hanyou…don't see many of those…in fact, I don't think I've EVER seen one…_ Then, completely without warning, her miko's aura flared in response to his youki. Her eyes widened in shock and she whipped around to stare at him in surprise, only to see him gazing back at her with the same expression of surprise painted on his slightly unearthly features.

There had been something slightly strange about the new girl from the start. He didn't know if it had been her silence or the slight fear in her silvery eyes when the professor had lead her into the classroom or that she still hadn't removed that damn scarf. For some reason that red scarf really irritated him, and he was beyond intrigued. It seemed out of place on her person, as if it had been thrown on, not so much as an afterthought, but as if it were armor. _To protect her from what?_ He thought irritably, _what the hell kind of protection would a prissy girl like that need?_

**The kind you want to provide…**His demon replied…he frowned in annoyance and his youki swelled slightly. Which should have gone unnoticed by everyone in the room. He about wet himself in surprise when the sweetly scented new girl, _Kagome, _of all people began to glow a violet-pink so softly that only his hanyou eyes could discern it. His vertically slitted amber eyes went impossibly wide as he stared back at her and waited for the inevitable snap and sizzle of miko power.

He wasn't at all prepared for it to whirl around him in an almost curious manner…like it was trying to get to know him. Then it withdrew with a snap, almost like it was…satisfied? Who the hell was this strange miko girl who smelled of sakura, shrine incense, and clay of all things!? He just stared at her in shock, his mouth working silently as he tried to speak. The hanyou closed his mouth abruptly, his fangs clicking together; when he saw the look of abject terror on her face. Her already fair complexion had gone a sickly chalk and a hand went to her throat in an almost protective gesture. Her strangely vibrant silver-grey eyes had gone a flat pewter color and he was shocked to see the beginnings of tears in their tilted depths. Then her head dropped, the slim hand dropped to her lap, and she bowed her head until her forehead almost touched his desktop.

"Please forgive me, that was inexcusable," she whispered, her voice was sweet but there was a strange roughness there that his keen hearing told him shouldn't have been there.

All he could do was sit there with his mouth hanging open while this beautiful and seemingly powerful miko bowed her head to him (to HIM, a worthless hanyou!!) and apologized for her power. Miko were so much higher on the spiritual food chain, that just the mere thought of a miko bower her head to him five minutes ago would have had him rolling in the aisle.

"N-no, it's all right…please don't bow your head to me," Inuyasha replied, a little startled at the words that had come out of his mouth.

All his life he had dreamed of receiving some respect from his mother's people. She had once been a miko in training, after discovering her love for Shinto while in college, when she met his father, the demon. Izayoi had been cast out from her shrine and shunned by all miko and priests since, her name never mentioned. Her name had been stricken from the books like she had ever existed. It had broken her heart, and while she had been extremely happy with his father, that loss of her religion had haunted her. She had even been refused a proper Shinto burial when the cancer had taken her. Ever since, one of Inuyasha's dreams was to be acknowledged by the people that had cast her out.

But not like this. Not by a girl with such pain behind her eyes, who looked like a stiff breeze would blow her away. His victory felt hollow…he felt hollow. So he made a vow then and there, staring at the top of her head as she bowed her head to him, to protect this strange girl whose power hadn't hurt him, who had soothed the pain of his Mother's loss with a simple apology and a bow.

* * *

**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)**

* * *


End file.
